Leonardo (2012 series)
Leonardo "Leo" is the leader or the TMNT, and one of the four main protagonists of the series. He is the younger brother of Karai, older brother of Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, and the eldest Son to Master Splinter. He is "The Leader" ''of the team. Official Description ''My name's Leo and I've got three rowdy brothers who always give me a hard time, but I keep them in line... usually. Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep, and breathe ninjutsu. Not that my brothers aren't good. I'm just better. ''-''Leo Appearance Leo is an emerald green color mutant turtle with dark blue eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. Like Raph, Leo doesn't have much changes to his physical appearance like all his previous incarnations. His height ranges between Raph and Donnie's. He is lean, looks more mysterious and is handsome. Personality Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet toMaster Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill. Leo is the most Mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie... though he's more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Don and Raph. He is the wisest, most skilled, and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "Space Heroes," Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers. Abilities Leo is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. His weapons of choice are a pair of katana blades which he uses in a traditional niten-ryu style. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he mainly prefers kicks over punches. Like his brothers, Leo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat. History Leonardo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Leonardo and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Leonardo and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: '''Leo along with the other turtles turn fifteen on their mutation day, and go up to the surface for the first time. Leo is chosen by Master Splinter to be leader, and he leads the turtles to save April and defeat Snakeweed. Leo tells April that they will not rest until they find her father. Leo also watches his favorite show,Space Heroes, for the first time in this episode. 'Turtle Temper: Leo once again leads the turtles on a mission involving the Kraang, only to be captured on video by Vic. Leo later tells Raph that he has to go home since he caused them to fail the mission. Leo is seen with Don and Mike trying to save Vic and later fighting Spider Bites, and is happy to see that Raph came back to help them defeat Spider Bites. ''New Friend, Old Enemy: Leo does not do much in this episode other than leading the Turtles during their battle with the foot and Leading Don and Raph to save Michelangelo from Chris Bradford, and later fighting Chris Bradford and Xever in the sewer. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: '''Leo skateboards with the other turtles, and is upset that he and the others got grounded for a week by Splinter. When Raph and the others want to sneak above ground, Leo tells them no, but he later follows them when he sees that they are going anyway. Leo helps defeat Baxter Stockman in the episode. 'Metalhead (Episode): Leo once again leads the turtles when fighting the Kraang. Leo is not a fan of Metalhead, and tells Don that Metalhead can't help them because he is too loud and clumsy. Leo is later seen playing an arcade game in the lair with Raph and Mike after they defeated the Kraang that controlled Metalhead. '[http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_Brains ''Monkey Brains:] Leo doesn't have much to do in this episode. He mostly just leads the turtles in the chase after the mutated monkey and the fight against Falco. 'Never Say Xever: Leo is central in this adventure. He shows mercy on a member of the Purple Dragons street gang and Raphael believes this is a show of weakness. Leo leads his brothers in all of the fights against the Foot and, in the end, his show of compassion to the gang member helps them to win the day. This is the first episode to teach Leo a lesson about "crossing the line." The Gauntlet: Leo leads the ambush on Pete The Pigeon and leads the raid on the Kraang base. He leads the turtles in battle against Xever and Bradford at the mutagen bomb. When the Shredder attacks, Leo is the one he presses for information about Splinter. Panic in the Sewers: Leo leads his brothers in the fight against Dog Pound and was the only one to successfully use a smoke bomb to escape. When April is captured by Dog Pound, Leo nearly loses it until Raph uses a line from Space Heroes to snap him out of it. Leo then comes up with the idea to use Donnie's new patrol buggy to chase the van down. Leo and Mikey chase down Dog Pound and manage to ignite the chemical in the tanker and save The Sewer Lair. Mousers Attack!: Leo teams up with Raph in the so-called "A-team". They go to retrieve April's phone from the Purple Dragons and stays to track down the Mousers. He and Raph discover Baxter Stockman behind the robots and are sprayed with a radio-isotopic mist that tags the Mousers in on them. They are then chased across the city by an army of Mousers untill they finally lead them back to the Foot hideout where they rescue Donnie and Mikey. It Came From The Depths: Leo is hesitant about Leatherhead as are most of the turtles. He leads Donnie, and Raph on their search for the power cell and participates in the battle against the Kraang to defend Leatherhead in his lair. I, Monster''- Leo is not so hesitant in this episode because in the beginning, in a training session, Leo is able to punch Splinter for the first time in their family's history. When Splinter's mind is taken over, he tries to get his sensei back by calling him by his human name, and for the first time "father". ''New Girl In Town''- Leo is a lot more active in this episode, because this is the first appearance of Karai, his crush. He goes to April's to get advice, but she also tries to warn him. Oh, and he lets Raph try his hand at leadership. On top of the Biarly Building, Karai tries to coax Leo into stealing a valuable katana, but he does not. When Snakeweed attacks, he tries to get Karai to fight, but she leaves. ''The Alien Agenda''-''' Leo is next to learn a valuable lesson: never trust a Foot Clan agent, especially if it's a girl. He continues to trust her until she leaves him. He tells the truth to his bros and Splinter. The Pulverizer- '''Leo doesn't act out much in this episode except getting his "drivers license" because he's least likely to hit something just for entertainment. He also tells Donnie to fix up the ShellRaiser and taking Captain Rubber Pants home. ''TCRI- Leo is the leader in the plan to stop the Kraang invasion once and for all, once they surprisingly find out the Kraang's true plans. Coackroach Terminator''- Leo once again doesn't act out much in this episode except scolding Raph for having a fear of Spy-Roach . ''Baxter's Gambit''- Leo does act a little more when he tries to lead the turtles and their enemies out of the labyrinth. ''Enemy of my Enemy''- Leo leadsthe team into stopping the Kraang and their ship. He makes a deal with Karai to stop the Kraang. He often act's stubborn always putting karai first over his brothers and enjoying it. He also finds out that she is the Shredders daughter and gets upset that she wouldn't be interested in him anymore. ''Karai's Vendetta''- Leo doesn't act much in this episode except trying to stop the Kraang from poisoning the water supply. He also supports Splinters idea that April has to stay in the sewer until the Kraang are defeated. ''Pulverizer Returns- ''He does not act out much except when Splinter tells the boys to switch weapons, he gets the bo staff, when Mikey gets his swords. When splinter takes the turtles' weapons away, he uses a pipe to fight. He witnesses Pulverizer's mutate into a giant blob. ''Parascita- ''Leo starts acting weird after he is stung by a mutant wasp. When he finds a larva egg he suggests they take it back to the lair and learn about it. He starts being very protective towards it which concerns his brothers as he does nothing but stares at it. The three youngest try to get his attention away from it by using Pizza, Space Heroes, and Mikey's threat to use his favorite comic as toilet paper. When none of the plans work, Raph decides to destroy the egg. It turns out badly for him as he is attacked and bitten by Leo. Donnie then realizes that the wasp that stung Leo was a Parasitic Wasp; a wasp whose venom takes control of other creatures to guard their eggs, and when the egg hatches, the newborns will eat the beings guarding them. Leo and Raph then attack their younger brothers and Leo is subdued by Mikey while Raph gets away with the egg. Leo, still possessed, tries to get Mikey to let him go by faking he's alright, but Donnie see's through the tricks and uses Leo's blood to conjure up an antidote. Unfortunately Leo had bitten Donnie during the struggle so Donnie then becomes possessed and bites Mikey, but not before telling him what to do to make the antidote. Leo is set free by Donnie and they join Raph, and later Mikey as they are about to witness the egg hatch. Fortunately Mikey manged to finish the antidote before it was too late and gives it to himself and his brothers....but it has a drowsy side affect. Even worse the egg hatches unleashing three wasps. Just when the newborns are about to kill the unconscious Leo, Raph, and Donnie Mikey saves them and draws the bugs away. Leo and the others eventually recover and go to help Mikey but are cornered by the bugs. Mikey then kills the wasps by shooting them with the dirty sock cannon. Leo later attacks Mikey for almost using his favorite comic book as toilet paper. ''Operation:Break Out: Leo dose not do much in this episode other than trying to bust Donnie and Kirby out of the Kraang prison. Showdown: '''Leo is the main character in this episode. He sacrificed himself to go down with the Technodrome. Raphael thought Leo was dead but he came back. The episode ends with Leo doing the moonwalk. Interactions With Other Characters ''See: ''Leonardo (Relationships)''' TMNT Fan Made In fan made he has a little sister name Silver and he is very protective of her.He really cares for her and he along with his brothers and his sensei had decied to adopted and raised and also teaches her the art of ninjistu. Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Shinobi Category:Sowrdsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Non-Humans Category:Leaders Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters